


It's Worth It, Right?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First kiss between them, Hickies, M/M, blowjob, dub con, dubcon, handjob, hickey, makeout, truth or dare gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime has to complete a dare. Nagito just happens to be part of it. However, when it comes to involving Nagito in things, it usually tends to go completely wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	It's Worth It, Right?

He should have expected something like this. It wasn’t wise to play truth or dare so late in the night after everyone at the party already had a few drinks in. He couldn’t do anything more than roll with the punches at this point. His futile attempt to avoid a certain white menace stalking around the house in search of him was only leading him right back into the mess he tried so hard to avoid. 

Hajime took a long sip of his drink and held back a wince. Soda stared at him with gleaming eyes. The smirk on his lips spoke volumes. He knew how much Hajime wanted to strangle him and he was enjoying every last bit of it because they were in a crowded group. He knew he was safe for now. 

He hadn’t realized his dare to Soda a while ago had affected him so deeply that he had to get payback in such an asshole-ish way. “Well! Time to get going, right Hajime?”

If he didn’t accept the dare, a worse one would take its place. That’s how the game worked, and he saw evidence of that when Fuyuhiko denied his dare a half hour ago and was set up to do something worse and probably way too dangerous to be attempted by a drunk college student. If possible, he would prefer not taking a trip to the ER. He wasn’t a medical student, but he was pretty sure that alcohol can thin your blood. Hajime didn’t want to test that out, afraid that once he was nicked in the slightest that the blood would never stop pouring.

“Soda, you are going to get your ass kicked in the morning,” someone commented as Hajime stood up from the circle. He scratched at his neck with a frown, settling down his drink. He felt a little heavy and woozy as he stood, but he forced himself to walk across the living room and to the sliding door leading into the backyard. Flashing lights were prominent on one side of the yard by the patio where music blared. The pool in the center was filled with drunk young adults. One the other end was the makeshift bar where people were challenging each other to see who got shitfaced fastest. 

Standing not too far from the bar was none other than Nagito Komaeda, holding a red cup in one hand that he stared at blankly. Hajime watched as he swirled the liquid in his cup, looking not too keen on drinking much more.

“You have to make sure to leave it nice and dark so we can be sure you actually did it!” Soda laughed as Hajime threw him a glare before stepping out into the backyard. He didn’t beat around the bush. He made a beeline to Nagito while chugging the rest of his drink. The effects of alcohol would serve him well and maybe help him forget what he was about to do. 

When Nagito saw him, he jumped a little under his intense eyes. Nervously tapping his cup, Nagito turned to face his classmate who was certainly headed straight for him. Once Hajime stopped in front of him, he realised that he had no clue how he was going to initiate the dare. Then again, he eyed the other warily, it wouldn’t be too hard to capture Nagito’s attention.

“Hello Hinata-kun, are you having fun?” Nagito gave him one of his small smiles he often gave him whenever he saw him around campus. Hajime would reluctantly send one his way before rushing off to his next class. 

“Yeah. How about you?” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“It’s nice to be able to unwind after finishing up my finals.” Komaeda sighed a little. Hajime realised only then that he didn’t actually know what his major was. They shared a few classes together over the past years, but he hadn’t seen him in any of his core classes before. As that thought crossed his mind, he was reminded of his dare. 

“I’m sorry I think I forgot this, but what is your major again?” 

Hajime took a small step forward. Nagito’s eyes darted to follow the step, but he didn’t budge. Instead, he simply let out a laugh. “It’s fine. I understand that such an inconsequential fact could easily escape your mind, with all the wondrous stuff you are doing. Unfortunately, your major is way more impressive than mine and I almost feel ashamed to say it, but I am a Psychology major.”

“Oh?” Hajime reached forward and placed a hand on Nagito’s forearm. “No way, I was actually considering that major!”

He was worried that the perceptive boy would wary of the sudden movement, but instead Hajime noticed Nagito gravitating closer. He could spot the subtle sway to his hips as Nagito nodded. He had a pale blush over his cheeks. He resisted the urge to pull away and instead moved a little closer as well. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was watching from the living room and laughing their ass off. 

“It’s nothing special, but it is my passion.” Nagito shrugged. He bit the corner of his lip and raked his eyes over Hajime, who for once wasn’t wearing his tie and had the first two buttons of his shirt undone. The alcohol was making him feel a little too warm earlier, but now his disheveled appearance seemed to be working in his favor. Not that he doubted he would be able to complete the dare when it involved Nagito. 

He felt the Nagito’s hand nudge his shoulder playfully. “Unlike you, Mr. Big Shot, heading off to law school after this.”

Hajime smiled and nodded along as though he wasn’t barely making it through most of his classes. Nagito’s hand drifted back up to his shoulder, resting there with his head tilted slightly. Hajime eyed his pale neck mostly concealed by his messy white hair as he felt his peer dig his fingers into his muscles. “Finals must have stressed you out. You feel really tense.”

“Want to help me relax?” He hated how that left his lips. He had never been the smoothest talker, but Nagito didn’t back away immediately. Instead, he seemed to ponder over the thought, then settled to look at Hajime through half lidded eyes. 

“I think I could help you with that,” Nagito hummed, sliding his hand down to hold Hajime’s. “I saw some empty rooms upstairs, if you would want to go up there. It’s a little too crowded here, don’t you think?”

Hajime wasn’t about to do anything with him in public, even if he was dared to. He’d take the worse dare. There wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that he was going to be seen getting close with Nagito after all he has heard about the kid since freshman year. There has been less and less news involving Nagito as of recently, but the stories he had heard was enough to deter him from becoming friends with the boy. Not that he ever really believed he could be friends with Nagito. If it wasn’t for all the supposed threats Nagito has made against students and the school, including his past schools, then the numerous, embarrassing rumors of Nagito having a huge crush on Hajime was more than enough. He didn’t even need to know the rumors to know that Nagito was interested in him, but he didn’t want half the school knowing and pitying him for it. 

He quietly headed to the upstairs of the house. Soda gave him a look that made Hajime want to jump over the banister and punch him, but he resisted the urge. He didn’t want Nagito to be on the fact that he was being used to complete a stupid dare after Hajime dared Soda to serenade Sonia. 

The first room they came across was empty, so they headed in and Hajime locked the door behind Nagito. He briefly wondered whose room this was, but he didn’t intend to stay too long or push this much further than the dare. The plan was to duck the moment it was least suspicious. Hopefully Nagito, though he was a psychology major, couldn’t figure out what was going on until it was over. 

Nagito sat down on the bed, running a hand over the blankets before sending Hajime a sly look. “Do you want to be standing or laying down?”

“What?” Hajime shuffled where he was by the door as Nagito stood up again and walked over to him. His hands reached forward and hooked around the belt loops of Hajime’s pants.

“I said I’d help you relax, right?” Hajime felt one of Nagito’s hands stray to his belt before Hajime pushed him away, a blush forming on the tips of his ears. Nagito pulled back, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down between where his hands once were and Hajime’s startled eyes. He slowly dropped his hands to his sides. “Did I misunderstand what we were… Jeez, I guess I am bad at reading the atmosphere, right?”

Hajime blushed at what Nagito considered helping him relax, but decided to not focus on that. Instead, he swallowed his nerves and shook his head. “I… slow…? Slower?”

Nagito blushed a little and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Uh, yeah. We can… go slower?”

Hajime nodded his head, gulping down the lump in his throat. He noticed how Nagito had backed off, keeping the space between them to insure he was comfortable. Maybe making sure that he wouldn’t bolt. 

Stepping forward, Hajime placed a hand onto Nagito’s cheek. Before he could psyche himself out, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nagito’s soft, pale ones. It had been a while since he had the chance to kiss someone. Now, he wasn’t hopeless with love. He had a few girlfriends, but with how chaotic college was, they always broke up with him within months. As for guys, he never really got farther than one prank blind date set up. However, he was a bit drunk and it was a dare. It didn’t matter. 

He almost forgot how nice it was to have someone close. Nagito leaned against him, arms settling on his chest as he returned the kiss eagerly, forcing Hajime to pick up the pace. It felt nice, nicer than he expected for a kid with horrid rumors surrounding him. 

“Hajime,” Nagito whispered against his lips the moment they pulled away. Nagito looked different with his cheeks flushed and an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Hajime decided while he seemed in bliss that it was good as time as any to start the dare. He kissed Nagito’s cheek and then began to trail kisses down his neck. He settled in an area he bet would remain uncovered by his white hair and got to work, encouraged by the little moans that left Nagito’s lips. 

The sounds he made were… interesting. Hajime tried to focus his attention on creating a dark hickey, but he couldn’t upon hearing the gasps and soft, effeminate moans with each nip. Hajime found his arms coming to wind around Nagito’s waist to hold him close. He was having an easy time getting started, but was startled when he was pushed back a moment to meet Nagito’s lustful gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked, breathing a little uneven. 

“I said I was going to help you relax, and all I see happening is me becoming putty in your hands.” Nagito bit his lip. “Not that I mind the attention.”

Hajime looked down to see that there was no mark formed yet. The skin was tinged red, but not enough to satisfy the dare. He frowned a little as he met Nagito’s hazed eyes. Nagito leaned forward and captured his lips, humming into it before pulling away not even eight seconds later.

“I’ll do anything you want me to, Hinata-kun,” Nagito offered, not that Hajime doubted his readiness for a second, “so long as I can help you.”

“I… want to make you feel good,” Hajime responded, holding back a wince. He prayed the other would simply bear his neck again and he could continue biting and sucking the spot he had chosen. Nagito froze upon hearing him say that, and for a brief moment, Hajime believed he might have caught onto the fact that something wasn’t right. However, instead of calling Hajime out on his out-of-box behavior, he must have really not noticed the oddity of the situation. Maybe he was drunker than Hajime. Perhaps Hajime was a better actor than he thought. 

“Hinata-kun, I’m so... happy you want to make me feel good and touch me, but that’s not what I offered downstairs. Let me be good to you first.” Hajime bit his lip at the counter, then reluctantly nodded. What’s really the worst he could do?

… Hajime found himself soon realising how much of a mistake it was to give the reins. He should have expected as much from what Nagito tried to start when they first entered the room, but somehow it didn’t cross his mind again as Nagito asked him to lie down. Now he was on his back, staring up at the pale ceiling with his arm draped across his forehead as he felt Nagito’s lips along his hips, fingers unzipping his jeans. 

It isn’t the worst scenario, he tried to reason. The group he was playing with wouldn’t know. He could just say he had to coax Nagito into making out and that’s why it took so long for them to come down. They didn’t have to know that Nagito was willing to drop to his knees at the thought of helping Hajime blow off leftover steam. Sure, he was using Nagito, but at least he was also saving him from embarrassment over his actions. And he was pretty sure that if Nagito was as in love with him as he heard from gossip, he was making Nagito’s year. 

“You seem a bit excited,” Nagito giggled, tracing his fingers down the bulge in Hajime’s briefs. He sighed as his briefs were pulled down and he felt his cock slip out, knocking against Nagito’s cheek. A few more laughs escaped the man as he pressed a kiss to the side of Hajime’s shaft, then immediately went down to do some dirty work. 

It felt… different than his hands, that’s for sure. It was wet and his tongue kept licking around as his head bobbed. He let out small moans as he lowered himself, and sucked hard when he raised up. The sounds he made were sinful. Hajime heard every last one, even when his own sighs and grunts entered the air. 

Nagito’s hands rested on his thighs, leaving small strokes, but not daring to aid Nagito’s mouth. Hajime raised his head once to see how far Nagito could go, only to make eye contact with the other. With half-lidded, intense eyes, Nagito deepthroated him in one go, nose pressed hard to his pubic bone. He gasped and his head fell back. 

“F-Fuck, Nagito, you don’t-”

Nagito pulled off after one last flick of his tongue to his tip, hand suddenly taking a place on Hajime’s slick cock. “Good boy, Hinata-kun, you can keep saying… ah…”

Nagito bit his lip before sitting up. His hand stayed, jerking Hajime off in the perfect way as he leaned forward and began peppering kisses on Hajime’s neck. It felt insanely good, like his body wasn’t able to react to anything but Nagito’s touches. His hips kept jutting up without his command, and he couldn’t suppress the whine that left his lips when Nagito bit down. 

After a good minute, Nagito pulled away to look Hajime in the eyes. “Do you want me to swallow it?”

Hajime couldn’t breath when being stared down like this. All he could do was nod, and in seconds, his cock was surrounded by that familiar, delectable heat and he was ready his limit. 

“N-Nagito, w-” Hajime groaned, feeling the warmth inside him snap as he was soon cumming down Nagito’s throat. The other continued to lick and suck with earnest until Hajime hiccuped out a whimper from the over stimulation. 

“You look a lot more relaxed now,” Nagito teased as he pulled back, using the blanket on the bed to wipe the drool and fluids surrounding his lips. “I’m glad.”

Hajime panted, not getting up as Nagito straightened his jacket and sent him a small wink. “I have to get going, but I’d love to help you out again soon, Hinata-kun.”

A few minutes later, Hajime buttoned up his pants and headed out to greet his group once again. Unfortunately, he didn’t think of looking in the mirror beforehand. Then again, Soda said he had completed his dare, since at least he had an uncoverable, dark hickey on the center of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this work? If you did, please consider commissioning me for fanfictions of your choice! Here is an example of a 8$ commission, which is not revised, NSFW and a long word count. There are cheaper deals though! 
> 
> Please check it out, I'm having a hard time right now with cash and every submission really helps! I'm happy you read this far in this end note, thank you!
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/hireathxxx/write-fanfiction-for-you


End file.
